User talk:Drpvfx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 19:38, November 4, 2010 Classic Ermac Costume Dude where did you find that pic and is that costume from the new Mortal Kombat(2011) game? It's from NRS- you can find them all online here: http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/content/forum/showmessage.cds?id=130347 Classic Ninja Costume If you go to http://www.kamidogu.com/, those are just bonus costumes for Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile and Ermac. Rain is not included, because he wasn't gonna be in the new game, but hopefully be a downloadable character. Now, I did that just to blend their own costume color. So leave it be for the fans who wants the see the regular and the blend pictures of the costume. Not sure who this is, Dragonunknown, maybe? Anyway, the recolored versions look fine, but they *are* technically fan art, and isn't that against the spirit of the wiki (truth first)? Drpvfx 00:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed Arenas Where were the arenas you added confirmed? Kuro Selas 20:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) In this new video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czwO5IqJIIs I would've added links, but it was only on the widget at first. Sorry! Also, that other BG might be the Wasteland, but it might not. Watch out for people attempting to add it. Drpvfx 21:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I see. Nice job. Sorry for undoing the edit but there has been a lot of movement in the upcoming game page and most of it as no reference so it has to be deleted. By the way where did you find that video?Kuro Selas 23:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's fine. I would've removed it too if I hadn't seen the video. It was pointed out on the MKO forums- seems like no piece of news misses their eyes... Drpvfx 01:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I've got to check it out. I haven't been there for a while (some of them are quite rude and that drove me away) Regards Kuro Selas 10:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Just Flow It First of all, those aren't fanarts I've uploaded. If those were fanarts, I would've drawn the pictures myself with my hands. Besides, those pictures that I've recolored need to set the mood for the game so that it could work based along with it. Let it flow until the game comes out and y'all can do whatever with anything.DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 Man, you clearly don't understand what a Wiki is about. Recoloring and "setting the mood" is incredibly subjective- if this were allowed, the wiki would be a nonstop war of folks uploading their own recolorings, each person thinking theirs is the "right" mood. I told you on your talk page that it's kinda arrogant for you to put your vision of how the game should look ahead of that of the creators. If they wanted the Noob video to have that much saturation and contrast, don't you think they would have, you know, *done that*? They have dozens of artists on hand who are capable of that sort of thing. Please stop assuming you know better than they do, aesthetically. Drpvfx 03:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC)